


Bright as Sunshine

by erihan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Phantom Paws: Purrsona 5 Zine, scottish fold catboy ryuiji, smut version in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: Akira and his cat boy boyfriend go on a dateboth my sfw and nsfw entries for the purrsona 5 catboy zine, nsfw is chapter 2
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Ryuji is too cute.

His floppy ears, the bright shining eyes, the enormously fluffy tail, everything that made Ryuji himself had to have been meticulously picked out just for Akira to adore him. And of course there's his courage, they hadn't even really exchanged names and he had been willing to sacrifice himself for Akira’s sake, and then woke up Captain Kidd for his own self. It felt natural to confess to him when they both were in their darkest hour following the confrontation in Kamoshida’s office (though asking Ryuji to marry him when they've grown up was a bit much). If the world was against them, they would have each other. And he will always have his boyfriend’s back when it matters.

Shujin’s roof had become their own little hideout, away from the gossiping crowds and cruel stares. Ann was playing with Morgana's paws in the corner, Ryuji sitting on a desk with his lunch, idly swinging his legs, Akira himself against the wall slowly savoring his latest attempt at the Leblanc curry. It still grated on his nerves, everyone falling over themselves to apologize to Ann, and not a second glance spared at his best friend much less an apology, despite Ryuji’s own suffering. Kamoshida was in jail, but what was the point if not everything the man did was undone? How could they call it a job well done when one of them still felt the urge to hang his head and avoid the gazes of their peers instead of walking with confidence? ...Well two of them, but that's not the point, Akira does it on purpose. 

“Let's go to that arcade you keep mentioning.”

“I’m sorry, I got a gig later today.” Words said with a sigh as Morgana begs her to keep scratching that one spot with her long nails. 

“I want to go with Lady Ann! My delicate ears can't stand to be in crowds.” 

“You seem to survive here pretty well Mr. Cat.” 

“You're the cat! I’m a human!” 

“Calm down you two, Mona you don't have to go with me, and Ryuji you don't like being called that so don't call Morgana it either, okay?” 

It was a daily thing almost, Morgana would say something and get a rise out of Ryuji who would react. To tell the truth Akira knew it was mostly the not cat’s fault, but the easiest way to reach peace was to make both sides apologize and meet halfway even if they went right back at it the next day. There weren't many beastkin at Shujin at all, and Ryuji is just about the only small cat type he had seen aside from Mishima. The bell rings out to signal the end of lunch just as both finally stutter out their embarrassed apologies, the rest of class isn't anything special and he hands over a very happy Mona at the gates. 

“Okay, lead the way Mister Gamemaster.”  
“You gotta try Lux-Pain Nightmare, they added like 10 new types of bosses!” 

Simple, friendly chatter on the train. Akira smiles and follows along with the conversation. Though his insides were squirming with anticipation, could this be counted as their first date? Leblanc didn't count since Morgana was constantly shoving his butt in the way and demanding attention (or telling them not to do things he did not want to see). At the right stop, Ryuji takes his hand, arguably to lead him down the right streets, but the faint dusting of pink and the curling of his tail betrays his real intentions. It's too good of an opportunity to waste. 

“Oh my~! How bold you are today Mr. Sakamoto~!” 

“Pffft, What's with that high pitched voice?”

“A service, to my brave knight-sama of course.” 

“Hmm? Wouldn't that be you?”

“No, obviously I am the Prince in disguise you serve.” 

“Geez only you could say that with a straight face. You're really something else Aki chan.” 

“You love it.” 

“...Yeah. I do.” 

The arcade is unsurprisingly quite packed with students just out of their classes, the game Ryuji insisted on playing was quite confusing but interesting. Tearing open people’s psyche to rid them of mental parasites almost reminds him of Menetos, except there's no negotiating with the whale like Silent that supposedly amplifies negative emotions. They lose when one of the new bosses comes up and the game doesn't explain that they have a different method of defeat. 

“Man, we were so close to the leaderboard.”

“Now we have an excuse to come back again on our next date.” 

“Aw, you knew right away didn't you?”

“It's the tail, kinda hard not to notice.” 

“You could have waited then pretended to be pleasantly surprised at me taking you to a nice cafe.” 

“But then I wouldn't get to see that cute pout.” 

It deepens and Akira can no longer resist, his hand goes right for those super plush black ears and starts petting. The loud purr is always worth the fact that Ryuji always messes up his hair afterwards, though he wishes he’d get permission to fluff the tail too. 

“Come on, I’ll buy you those fancy fruit crepes you were drooling over in the group chat.”

“I was the one that asked you! I can buy this time!”

“You paid for the ramen last time. It's my turn to treat you, please?”

Ryuji is weak to his puppy eyes, a fact that he mercilessly takes advantage of in order to make sure his boyfriend is taken care of. They haven't known each other very long, much less dated for long, but it's natural to worry and want him to be happy. Also the sight of Ryuji so eager to dig into a pudding choco crepe he's vibrating in line is cute. Akira just buys the first one he sees that has the star indicating its popularity, strawberry condensed milk sounds like it will satisfy his sweet tooth. 

“This smells like it's been soaked in children's cold medicine.”

“You said that about calpico too but you love it.” 

“The cold medicine taste is the highlight.” 

It's very cute, though excessively loaded with filling and toppings, if not for the holder the thing would collapse on itself right away. It's held out for Ryuji to try first,and he smiles when the same is offered to him. 

“I don't think pudding is my thing.”

“Your taste buds are just whack, why did you order extra condensed milk? It's so sticky.”

“They literally just opened a puchin and wrapped it for yours.”

“And drizzled it in chocolate and whipped cream! Yours is the same just condensed milk and strawberry chocolate.” 

“And it's superior clearly.” 

“It's dripping onto your pants.” 

“Shit.” 

Luckily they had some napkins and the sticky spot on his pants leg wasn't that noticeable thanks to the dark fabric. No extra condensed milk for him next time. They played a few more games after Ryuji grumbling about how easily he was beaten in House of the Dead, before it was time to go home. Shoulders pressed side to side, watching the scenery go by just like any other day, Akira wishes it could last forever. However, he doesn't yet have the guts to ask Soujiro if Ryuji can stay the night, plus Morgana would probably scream at them to wake up early and that's not romantic. Akira kisses two fingers and grins before pressing them against Ryuji’s lips, that soft fluffy tail winds around his leg briefly before the stop is called.

“See you early for tomorrow’s jog.” Blushing cheeks and a tail curled in happiness.

“Yeah, I’ll bring the water bottles.” Ah, he's really in deep isn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nsfw edition, where the date goes quite differently

Ryuji is too cute.

His floppy ears, the bright shining eyes, the enormously fluffy tail, everything that made Ryuji himself had to have been meticulously picked out just for Akira to adore him. And of course there's his courage, they hadn't even really exchanged names and he had been willing to sacrifice himself for Akira’s sake, and then woke up Captain Kidd for his own self. It felt natural to confess to him when they both were in their darkest hour following the confrontation in Kamoshida’s office (though asking Ryuji to marry him when they've grown up was a bit much). If the world was against them, they would have each other. And he will always have his boyfriend’s back when it matters.

Shujin’s rooftop was their turf at lunchtime, today it was just the two of them as Ann had taken Morgana with her saying it was too sunny for her delicate complexion. In reality, Akira suspects that she figured out what he's been wanting to do for a while and decided to be nice and give them their privacy. Ryuji is sitting on one of the abandoned desks munching on the hotdog cheese bread he had bought from the school store, silently promising to make it up to him later Akira slides right between his legs with a mischievous grin.

“Akira?”

“Put your food down for now, I wanna spoil you a bit.” 

“Okay…”

“I promise you’ll like it.” 

Softly, gently he undoes the zipper and has his boyfriend shimmy out of his pants a little bit. It's not the first time he's seen it, but it's cute every time. Ryuji keeps himself nice and clean, there's even the faint scent of soap so he had to have showered before school, a nice sized cute dick that thankfully wasn't cat-like. Akira gives the tip an affectionate kiss before engulfing half of it with his mouth, there’s a soft gasp that just encourages him. As much as he would like to go slow, lunch is already half over so it's not long before his hands are kneading into Ruiji’s thighs to help prevent any tension aches as he takes the whole thing in. 

He's rewarded with one of the best sights in the world; Ryuji's face flush with pleasure looking at him with so much affection in his eyes it turns his heart into gooey mush. Even better, he's purring softly, punctuated with gasps and eager moans despite the catboy’s best attempts at keeping quiet. It's not long before Ryuji is close, one hand sinking into his boyfriend’s fluffy locks in an effort to help ground himself. However that just spurs Akira on, makes him take it deeper and lavish attention on the underside with his tongue. 

“A...Akira, I’m close.” 

A hum of encouragement, he doesn’t mind the taste since it’s Ryuji’s. The added stimulation was all it took for the hand in his hair to tighten and Ryuji cums in soft pulses, Akira’s name on his lips when he had the air for it. He swallows it all, both because he wants to, and because cleaning up any spilled messes would be a pain with their dark uniforms. He finally pulls off to admire the sight of Ryuji all loose limbed and tail curled with the afterglow. 

“Cute~”

“You...Really, Akira you better hope I’m able to walk back to class.” 

“You’ll be fine, if not I’ll carry you.”

As expected, Ryuji miraculously recovered but insisted he will get revenge by smoking him at the arcade. The bell rings out to signal the end of lunch just as both laugh about how silly it is to count sex as part of their friendly competitions, the rest of class isn't anything special and Akira waves Mona off with permission to stay with Ann for the night. 

“Okay, lead the way Mister Gamemaster.” 

“You gotta try Lux-Pain Nightmare, they added like 10 new types of bosses!” 

Simple, friendly chatter on the train. Akira smiles and follows along with the conversation. Though his insides were squirming with anticipation, what kind of revenge could Ryuji have planned? It couldn’t be waiting till Leblanc since Morgana was constantly shoving his butt in the way and demanding attention there (or telling them not to do things he did not want to see). At the right stop, Ryuji takes his hand, arguably to lead him down the right streets, but the faint dusting of pink and the curling of his tail betrays his real intentions. It's too good of an opportunity to waste. 

“Oh my~! How bold you are today Mr. Sakamoto~!” 

“Pffft, What's with that high pitched voice?”

“A service, to my brave knight-sama of course.” 

“Hmm? Wouldn't that be you?”

“No, obviously I am the Prince in disguise you serve.” 

“Geez only you could say that with a straight face. You're really something else Aki chan.” 

“You love it.” 

“...Yeah. I do.” 

The arcade is unsurprisingly quite packed with students just out of their classes, Ryuji rushed off to the bathroom with a quick apology as soon as they arrived, taking an oddly long amount of time before returning. The game he insisted on playing was quite confusing but interesting. Tearing open people’s psyche to rid them of mental parasites almost reminds him of Menetos, except there's no negotiating with the whale like Silent that supposedly amplifies negative emotions. They lose when one of the new bosses comes up and the game doesn't explain that they have a different method of defeat. 

“Man, we were so close to the leaderboard.”

“Now we have an excuse to come back again on our next date.” 

“Aw, you knew right away didn't you?”

“Between you declaring you would get revenge here and your tail giving you away, it was quite obvious..” 

“You could have waited till I surprised you.” 

“But then I wouldn't get to see that cute pout.” 

It deepens and Akira can no longer resist, his hand goes right for those super plush black ears and starts petting. The loud purr is always worth the fact that Ryuji always messes up his hair afterwards, though he wishes he’d get permission to fluff the tail too. 

“Come on, lets go into the photobooth.” 

“Really, Ryuji?” If he's planning what Akira thinks he's planning…

A cheesy grin and warm hand pulling him along are all he gets in response. The booth is a lot more spacious than most, the curtain thick enough to block out all sights, but…

“You know you’re bad at keeping quiet right?”

“Aw Aki chan, were you thinking we were going to do something naughty in here~?”

Now it's his turn to be embarrassed, Ryuji excitedly hits “Take Picture” to capture the look on his face and cheerfully slapping stickers that give Akira cat ears to match him on the screen. And then sits right down on his boyfriend's lap, tail carefully pulled to the side so it doesn't get in the way. 

“So, now my revenge starts~”

“I thought you said we werent going to do anything.” 

“I didn't say we were not going to you mean.” 

He keeps that stupidly cute cocky grin on as he slides his pants down to his knees to show just exactly why he had taken so long in the bathroom earlier. Akira feels all the blood flow into a hot pool in his stomach, Ryuji used so much lube a clear trail had dribbled its way down his thighs. He had played the entire game like that.

“Ryuji…” His hands go to those slim hips, but get pushed away.

“Nuh-uh, this is revenge remember? Be a good boy and bear with it okay~?”

It turns out he didn't use too much after all, slick thighs close around his rapidly rapidly growing erection and then just...sort of lazily stroke. Ryuji is grinding on him, just enough to keep Akira trapped within his thighs, but not enough stimulation to get anywhere near finishing him. There’s a shutter sound as he makes the booth take another photo.

“I’d...I’d say you're the cute one right now Akira.” 

“Oh yeah? What's stopping me from turning the tables?” 

“You wouldn't be that mean, besides I don't think you’d give up the view.”

He's infuriatingly right, if Ryuji wanted to be in charge he wouldn’t take that from him (not to mention Akira definitely liked it when he got bossy)...having that ass perfectly in view was just a bonus. Though the kiss stickers applied to his face on the preview screen at the same time as the pace was picked up felt a bit surreal. 

“Only two pictures left...as fun as it is to see you like this we gotta hurry up for someone is going to complain about hogging it.” 

Akira wanted to retort that almost no one uses the photobooths when they all have smartphones but the air is driven from his lungs by Ryuji fully seating himself with a blissful look and the click of the third picture being taken. Its hot, both Ryuji’s warmth and the fact that they have to balance how intense versus how long it will take out of fear of potential discovery...At some point Ryuji had slipped a condom on himself to ensure that clean up would be easy...Akira had almost whined at that point except he got fluffy tail in his mouth to muffle him. 

“Ryujiiiii….” Come on, he needs more…

“Haha, who's the noisy one now..? Just a little more...you wanna make the last picture really good don’t you..?” 

Such confident words coming from someone trying with all their might to be composed. Ryuji bounces himself just a little more before laying back to take as much of it in as possible and squeezing with all his might. 

“Come on...together…”

“Ryuji…”

The reply was muffled into a kiss, still loud enough Akira didn't notice the last picture was taken till he finally has enough of his brain back in place to glance at the screen.

“You...know we probably won’t be able to print those out.”

The response is Ryuji slapping a heart sticker over their heads and standing up and tying the condom off, his pants are pulled up despite the mess beginning to dribble out from inside. Akira notices somewhat relieved that he brought tissues to clean him up before tucking him back in. 

“It's not digital, I made sure.” 

He's way too cheerful when splitting the two copies of the photos, Akira can't shove his inside his bag fast enough, no one else should get to look at the faces Ryuji makes only for him. It's a pity they didn’t stay in the booth a minute longer, he wanted another kiss. 

“Come on sleepyhead, let’s go.” 

“Where?” 

“Leblanc of course, I don’t think you have the energy to play anymore games.” 

“But…”

“We can just cuddle and stuff you know, I don’t think my heart could take waking up to Morgana staring at us again.”

Akira got the kisses he wanted.


End file.
